


Neverland

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Akisami AU's [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Peter Pan AU, dubcon, non con elements, now its more con non-con, past non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: If Peter Pan were Akihito and Hook was Asami.





	Neverland

Fic Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172513212245/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-neverland-r18>

 

* * *

 

 

Aki grinned brightly, dodging cannon balls and pistol fire as he flew through the air. The pirates below cursed loudly from their anchored ships deck as he poked his pink tongue out at them.

A ring of sparkles fell to his shoulders as Tinker Ai flew about him, the blond landing nimbly on the end of the main top yard. He walked cockily along it, humming as he easily bent out the way of incoming fire. Aki avoided the lookout's shots until the man was out of ammo, cussing and throwing his gun aside.

The blond grinned teasingly as he floated circles around the crow’s nest, the heavily tattooed man waving a sword as he levitated just out of the blades reach.

"Bloody brat!" Aki gave him the finger as he shouted abuse, the blond swooping down towards the main deck.

He landed gracefully on a barrel, dagger out as he looked around, ignoring the aggressive show of teeth all the pirates were giving him.

Now where could it be?

His eyes turned up to the Captain's cabin, a dark figure catching his eye. The man stood guard with his hand and hook behind his back, a large black, red feathered hat atop his head. His eyes, gold as treasure, gleamed at the sight of the boy.

As much as he hated to enter the devils lair, it had to be in his quarters.

A roar of battle cries came before the pirates on deck made their next attack. Aki jumped down behind the barrel, kicking it towards the approaching stampeded. He knocked down three like bowling pins, Tink jingling with laughter.

The blond quickly became locked in combat with two more, swiftly dodging and blocking cutlasses with his small dagger. Aki’s heart raced, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he grinned, tripping one and watching the next fall over the first, face-planting into the deck.

The blond giggled, readying himself for the next attack.

The dagger was suddenly shot from his hand, the appendage flinching to his chest protectively as he gasped. He glared up at the Captain of ship Sion as the man gently blew smoke away from his guns barrel.

The bastard smirked down at him from the top of the steps, and Aki only had the time to duck as a net descended from above. He was forced to the deck, groaning as heavy weights on the rope networks edges kept him down.

There was laughter all around as he attempted to make his way free, catching sight of a sword laying abandoned nearby. He strained to reach for it, even as the sounds of laughter quickly silenced.

The blond could hear boots making their way down the stairs towards him, pushing it from his mind as he managed to touch his finger to the cutlass handle. His tongue slid between his teeth as he struggled to weasel it closer.

Finally Aki managed to grab the handle, about to pull it under the net and cut his way free. A black leather boot, dark as night, stepped down on the blade. Aki swore and tugged as hard as he could with both hands, struggling helplessly under the net like a beached mermaid.

It wouldn't budge.

Asami's eyes glinted dangerously as he looked down at the defiant brat, the boy having flown right into his trap.

Tinker Ai gasped from where she had hidden herself behind the ships wooden railing as Aki Pan was forcefully wrapped up in the netting and hefted up by several buff men, flopping like a fish out of water as he was taken up the steps under Captain Asami's watchful gaze.

The fairy flew off from the ship hurriedly, speeding from the sparkling bay into the dense forest.

Tink shot through the thick woods foliage at the speed of light, arriving quickly to the hidden treehouse.

The Lost Boys were lazing around, as young adults often did, either napping or playing a game of 'Cards Against Humanity'. All their heads perked up quickly at the sound of the little fairy’s tinkling, the winged being going off her head.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked, listening closely to the fairy’s equivalent of yelling, like a small bell being violently shaken. The bear-skin clothed blonde’s eyes widened. "He went to get it back!?"

"We gotta save Aki!" Kou announced, dressed in fox pelts as he jumped out of his hammock. All the Lost Boys quickly rose to their feet.

"Come on! The Indian's will help." Takato took lead, the group of wild adolescents racing through the woodland towards the smoke of the distant Indian camp.

 

§

 

Aki pulled relentlessly at the rope binds around his wrists, tied to the bed-head. He couldn't even bite them off because of the gag in his mouth, a cloth ball between his teeth.

Asami seemed entertained by the struggle, chuckling quietly.

It took all of the blonde's willpower not to look as the other removed his blood red jacket and hung it up on a hook behind the locked cabin door, his feathered captain's hat joining it. He could feel the man's gaze as he undid his cuffs and the top few buttons of his shirt, the silk black as the man's heart.

Akihito ceased his struggles, already panting from his attempts to get free. It was easy to believe that this beast was once one of most feared pirates on Seven Seas. That had been before he and his men became trapped here, over five hundred years before Aki had arrived. You could hardly tell, as no one aged here in Neverland.

Aki swallowed at the clicking sound of the other's hook being removed, a kind of hollow guilt hitting him. There was no doubt the bastard had deserved it, but he still felt regret whenever he recalled how the other had lost it to that crocodile. Especially considering he had technically been saving Aki’s life. The pirate had kidnapped the Indian Chief’s son back when they had been at war, but hadn’t considered that the man would ask for Aki and the Lost Boy’s help saving him. Nor had he considered that a crocodile might turn up and try eating the blond.

Asami had lost his hand, and his watch saving him. Sometimes you could hear the quiet tick when the croc hung about Sion, keen for another taste.

The bed dipped as the pirate sat on the edge and Aki froze, like a rabbit cornered.

"You'll have to forgive me for my... Methods in luring you here." The other's hand slid around his waist, finding the beginning of the vine that was his only torso covering. "You never seem to come of your own will."

The boy shivered as he was slowly unwrapped, leaves brushing over his skin torturously like the other's fingers dragging around his waist, up his chest, and down his back.

The blond arched inward as if burnt as Asami's lips pressed to his spine. The resulting position and sound of his sudden intake of breath seemed to please the other, lightly pinching the boy's bare nipple for a like response. He struggled to stay as silent and still as possible, skilled fingers squeezing and flicking the sensitive nub until it became erect.

Aki felt his cock twitch, the unwound vines thrown aside. Asami's hand slid down to his waistband, his fingers hooking under the hem of the young man's deerskin three-quarter-length pants. The blond tried to pull away towards the bed head he was now gripping for dear life and whimpered in protest as Asami slid the item down to his thighs, exposing his ass.

Aki squeezed his legs together, attempting to hide his awakened privates as Asami took a moment to appreciate the view, his greedy hand sliding all over the boy.

He gripped the blonde’s supple cheek and slid his thumb between the crack, smiling as he pressed into the impossibly smooth flesh of the other's opening.

Aki refused to sit still, making it as hard as he could for the other to keep a grip on him.

Finally, with an amazing amount of fluidity for a man with one hand, he peeled Aki's pants completely off, leaving the naked and bound boy at his mercy.

It was the most beautiful sight. More spellbinding than the ocean, his ship, treasure, or any siren. He had courted such creatures and broken their man-eating hearts, but this boy left him thirsty for more. He was wild, untameable, immature, and perfect.

His touch slid up the arching boy's spine, lips pressing to his shoulder blade, neck, ear, and the blonde's bottom lip, pulling the leaves from his unruly hair.

Aki made an undignified sound as the man gently bit his lower lip, before there was a sudden slice. The teen gasped, expecting to feel the blades sting. Instead the loop trapping him to the bed-head was cut, and his roped hands immediately fled to cover his privates. The rumble of Asami's baritone laughter followed.

"Hiding yourself from me, pet?" Aki squeaked as he was flipped onto his back, the pirate grabbing the rope around his wrists and forcing his hands away. The blond writhed under his gaze, trying to pull his knees together. It was near impossible with the man sitting right between his legs. Those golden eyes devoured him, the boy’s heart racing so hard the other could probably see his chest throbbing. Worst of all, the rushing blood was all going straight down.

Asami's lips descended on his chest and made their attack, kissing and suckling the supple skin till they left marks. Aki made sounds of protest, trying to pull away. He didn't exactly own a shirt to cover any hickies the other made. The pirate didn't appear to care, his tongue dragging over the boy’s sensitive nipples and sucking till he arched up into him. A moan slipped from behind his gag, his cock hardening.

The man smirked against him, pulling away to undo his silk shirt. Aki watched, chest heaving, as he removed the offending item. His neither-lands lengthened at the sight of the man's chiselled form, a tan hand dipping down between Aki's open legs. He hadn't even realized he'd spread them for the other.

He watched as the pirate opened his tented pants, his rock-hard erection freed.

Aki felt his hole twitch, the muscles betraying him in Asami's direct line of sight. He looked away to avoid the man's self-satisfied look, partially wishing the other had blindfolded him so he couldn't see his smug face at the sight of Aki’s trembling body. His cock was dripping, legs wide and nipples pert, begging to be touched again. His hands itched to do so, resting tied on his throbbing chest.

A hand slid up his thigh towards his crotch as other's mouth came down to his neck, lavishing his wet tongue all over Aki’s jugular as the boy's eyes fluttered. The man's head pressed to his entrance, a jolt running through his entire body as Asami’s swollen erection forced its way inside. His body gladly swallowed it whole, arching up as his fingers twitched.

The man wasted no time before he began to thrust in and out, delighting in the muffled sounds of the immortal brat. If he weren't so possessive he might remove the gag and listen to his boy's mewls, but he would never let his crew hear his pet’s cries. He didn't like to share.

Aki's bound wrists didn't stop him from reaching up and hooking his arms behind the pirate's neck, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist and trying to push off his pants with his bare feet. The man chuckled, refusing to remove the item, and sucked at the boy's throat like an octopus. By the time he passed out he'd probably look like he'd been mauled by a kraken.

Aki moaned and bit down on his gag, lost in pleasure. His body ruled him, mind silenced and heart pounding as he was pounded into.

There was nothing but Asami, the man plundering his body like so many times before, taking what he wanted and showering the boy with what felt almost like affection. He had no doubt that if he could the beast would keep him locked in here the rest of their lives, forced to wait on him like a doting wife and spread his legs whenever he wished. The thought was almost enticing in his lust driven haze.

Asami bit down on his shoulder, making the boy groan. He'd lose it soon. It felt like their rounds became shorter and shorter each time, yet the amount increased. The bastard would continue on after he was spent, and probably after he passed out. He'd ruin him till he was so full of the pirate's seed and so empty of his own his balls felt shrunken and his stomach swollen.

He could hardly pant through the gag, the pirate's cock continuing to thrust into him harder than before, jabbing at his prostate until it felt enflamed. Aki gasped and tensed up, his load spluttering out up onto the man's chest, painting it white.

Asami's hand gently caressed his face, pressing a kiss to his cheek, but gave him no time to rest his body before he began thrusting once again.

It was a wonder the blond survived these encounters.

 

§

 

Aki awoke to the sounds of war-cries and gunfire, Asami jolting up by his side, no longer holding him.

"Waa-?" The blond looked around confused, glad to find the gag had been removed. He squeaked and hid his naked body behind Asami as the door burst open.

Kirishima, Captain Asami’s first mate, stood armed in the doorway, the battles volume intensifying.

"The Indians have broken the peace agreement!" Asami's expression turned sour.

"Find Tiger Liu and bring him to me." The captain ordered, getting out of bed and doing up his pants. Aki covered himself with the sheets, a crimson blush as Kirishima quickly left the doorway to re-join the fight.

Asami redressed without a word, clicking on his hook and grabbing his weapons. He smiled at the cowering blond who glared back defiantly, despite his blush. He tried to escape into the corner as Asami approached, holding the hook to his throat. Aki swallowed, forced to stay still as the man kissed him stupid.

The blonde's eyes furrowed at the click of a lock, opening his eyes as the other pulled away to find himself chained to the bedhead.

"Hey!" Asami smirked, putting on his hat and sliding on his jacket as he walked out the door. "Bastard!" Aki yelled after him, struggling to get free. The chains jingled but didn't budge, the boy forced to start gnawing at the rope around his wrists with his teeth.

The sound of Indian howls, Lost Boy hoots and pirate bellows continued on outside, gunfire thundering and blades clashing. Aki bit harder at the binds, worried for his friends. This was why he hadn't asked for their help. He could handle himself! They only risked their lives and his secrets coming to save him. He didn't know what he'd do if they ever found him in such a humiliating position.

The door creaked open and Aki flinched as familiar form slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. Tiger Liu smiled, coming over to the bed.

"Caught you again huh?" The Indian asked, taking out his dagger and slicing the binds.

"Shut up." Akihito sprung from the bed and grabbed his pants. He felt a hint of sweet revenge as he used Asami's silk handkerchief to clean off the other's seed, and his own.

"Stop staring!" Aki hissed at the native as he watched him clean his dripping ass before pulling on his tight trousers. Tiger Liu only smiled, enjoying the view.

Aki grabbed one of Asami's shirt's, about to slip it on to cover the other’s love bites before Liu stopped him.

"Here." He removed his own shirt, which the blond gratefully accepted. It was far less awkward explaining why he was returning home in an Indian's shirt than a pirate’s. He wasn't sure how many times the Boys would accept 'playing dress up' as an excuse. "Come on."

"Wait!" Aki quickly ran over to the dresser, grinning as he grabbed his old broken camera. Tiger Liu rolled his eyes and they both hurried out.

The second he was out in the clear air he realized just how much the room had smelt of sex.

The blond flew up into the air, giving a hearty roosters crow. The Lost Boy's all stopped fighting and returned the cry, running for the ships edge and diving off. They swam away at top speeds, Aki laughing as Tink buzzed happily about his head, hugging his cheek. The two flew off towards the island's forest, the boy intent on a trip to the waterfall so he could feel clean again before the Boys got back home.

"Should we go after him Captain?" Kirishima asked. Asami smiled, ignoring the chaos around him and watching the blond fly away. He gently rolled the cylinder of camera film in his pocket between his fingers.

"He'll be back."

**Author's Note:**

> Kirishima = Smee (I was gonna call him Kirismeema but it sounded too strange in my head)
> 
> Kudos please!!


End file.
